The shapeshifter
by Crimsonpup
Summary: A pup named ratchet is killed on a battle feild and brought back as a shape shifter what will he do with his second chance DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW patrol
1. The shadow man

Running,running sliding and jumping dodging on coming fire suddenly I've been hit Shit that hurts.

Clean sweep:"come on Ratchet we got to go man"

Lynx:" get up there coming we can't leave you"

Then I say" you won't make it with me"

Billy:" he's right well all die"

As I'm bleeding out I yell to them "this won't be the last time you see me"They all smile as they run from the battle field I'm the only pup there I accept my fate and lay fire into them but it's to late shot in the act of the head.

Black then suddenly white"where am I"

"You are in limbo for you choice I'm the shadow man"

"So what is my decision oh great shadow man" I say sarcastically

"You can choose to go to heaven or hell or be a shapeshifter and have a second chance at life?" Says shadow man

Then I say "ok I choose the shapeshifter and one other question where are you going to place me?"

"Adventure bay in a weapon technic lab just out of town."

Sweet a weapon lab I thought

Then we say our good byes and I'm instantaneously in the weapons lab


	2. A year later

HEY GUYS SO IM NEW SO HERES THE NEW CHAPTER ILL WORK ON STORY WHEN I CAN AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK

A YEAR LATER

I'm in my lab working on another weapon when suddenly my phone rang it was some one who wanted some of my weapons I recently developed so I grab my weapon bad and stuff all the weapons on my back then at the door I see a note

"Thought that bag will help it has infinite room oh as woo this clock should help you blend in" from shadow man

Wow thanks I thought as I but it on and suddenly I looked in the mirror and poof I couldn't see my self " shadow man you're the best" then I shape shift into other things and I see that it all ways fits me then I say to myself "with this I'm almost a mercenary because of the bag I have mounted weapons best gift ever".

Then I set out for adventure bay town hall with my clock and weapons after a short while I arrive at the town hall I see my buyer and walk up to him he pays me and I give him the weapons then I count the money as I twirl my butterfly knife then I hear a voice

"Found you you criminal" yelled a pup

"And who might you be"I say mockingly

"Chase police pup for the paw patrol" he said proudly " and your under arrest for distribution of illegal weapons"

Then I say "oh really are you sure" as I duck for couverture and then my clock kick in

Chase looks around and says "where are you you mutt"

Then I de clock and bark and tow machine guns pop out " surprise bitch" I yell

"SHITTT" yells chase as he's hit in the hind legs

Then I walk over to finish him of but then the rest of the paw patrol show up " by the way names ratchet" I smugly say and then I clock and walk away.

Five minutes later in the infirmary chase is waking up all the paw patrol say "what happened chase" chase wakes up and screams "FUCKKK man" and they all gasp Ryder says " what happened" chase says " guys called ratchet trading illegal weapons for money shot me in the legs and ran away as you see here's his card the doc says I can walk back. Ryder replies and then 5 minutes later there at the lookout.

BACK AT MY LAB

Shit that was close almost caught by the police and they lay down and sleep

Next day I wake up and get a call for someone called Ryder little did I know that Ryder was the leader of the paw patrol I arranged to meet him at the pub in town so I suit up and pack my bags and set of for the pub with know what was going on.

When I get there I sit down and have a drink and wait but out side the paw patrol where hatching a plan " Zuma your with me don't wear you gear other wise he'll know" and the others except you chase do the same and sit at the other table let catch us a combatant pup.


	3. Revelation

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER OF THE SHAPESHIFTER AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEED BACK THANK YOU

They walk in to the pub the other pups sit down at another table as Ryder planed and order what they wanted and Zuma and Ryder went to my table and order two beers I'll make the first move " hi I'm ratchet the guy you talked to over the phone so where here let's talk" I said snarling Zuma whimpered then Ryder says " yes let's do but first how can you hold that butterfly knife if you're a pup" " I'm a shapeshifter" I reply Ryder's face turns white " who did that to you" he said "the shadow man gave me a second chance never heard of him I guess?" They nod their heads "he is the guardian of limbo" they both now looked normal again and then I make the move "enough of that where's the money?" I say then Ryder says now "then I pull out me machine guns and the paw patrol duck for cover "you think you can pull one on me you got to wake up at 2 to do that" I yell then Skye yell "are you insane!" "Why do you ask"I say curiously "cause you don't seem like it you seem soft" and at that time they catch me at my weakest point everything went black.

When I wake up I'm tied to a chair in the darkness thinking about what she said then suddenly the shadow man helps me and frees me "thanks" I say softly so no one hears me I grab my stuff and wait for them to come and check on me I cloak and take a nap a few minutes later I hear a voice then I get up and hide in the corner and wait for them to check on me as soon as they open the door and come in I slip out and head up the elevator to the control room.

Chase says "MOTHERFUCKER"

Then Zuma and Skye leave the room and head to the top deck and see me there hack the controls and then I sense them I turn around and say "well you caught me what now" then Skye walks up and takes my blood and samples it and looks at it for a while and then the vile drops and she starts to cry then Zuma walks over to comfort her then I see the readings I'm related to both of them I take a photo then cloak and walk out of the room and on the balcony and dive off then rest of them show up and they See the reading and they howl in sadness and Ryder I'm tracing him I'm going to find him.


	4. The reckoning

HEY GUYS I JUST NOTICED THAT SOME OF MY STUFF HAS SPELLING MISTAKES IN IT SORRY ITS A COMMON MISTAKE WORD HATES ME

THE RECKONING

Ryder: "this is the spot why a old tin shack"

Ryder looks at the door

Security system: "error please enter code"

Ryder: "how about ratchet"

he types it in

Security system: "code accepted"

Ryder:"typical"

The door opens and Ryder jumps down and see the weapons lab and seeing me studying my blood.

II say "this can't be right I'm a wolf I don't get it "Ryder stares "why I don't know why fucking why" I yell Ryder "you know it doesn't have this way" I turn around "how the fuck you get in here" I say astonished "your code silly"he says "oh I forgot" i say feeling stupid

"You are wolf but I don't know how you are related to them" Ryder says sadly "kill me I can't bear it it is to confusing" I yell "no come with me and we can find out why" Ryder says willingly I accept and I pack all my stuff and hop on the atv. When we reach all the pups are out side I decide along with Ryder to cloak so they can't see me we walk past into the lift and when we reach the control room I start the dna components and look with shock I'm wolf and one of my cousins left side is Skye and my brother or half brother is zuma

Ryder says "how good are you at this ratchet" "very being doing it for a while" I reply proudly then Skye and zuma Come up and see me and Skye slaps me in the face "what the fuck was that for" I say in Anger "because you scared me and zuma" and then she hugs me "and what is that for" I say regretting what I said first that is for being related to us she says happily


	5. The guardian

HEY GUYS WELL HE A NEW CHAPTER SORRY MY AUTO CORRECT MUCKS UP SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FFED BACK

THE GUARDIAN

It had been a week since I had found out I was related to Skye and Zuma and I was asked to join the paw patrol I accepted as I was in the navy seals and Ryder gave me an option to run the team but I declined because I couldn't accept after what happened to my seal team so then I went out side and carved out a tree and built my lab under it with a secret door way in the tree. and started work on something one night I had a dream I was in limbo and shadow man says "hello ratchet have something to tell you" I reply " what is something wrong" "no" he says calmly " but you have powers" I didn't speak "you have super speed and teleportation" " how do I use them" I surprised "you have the cloak it will let you use them now fit it out and get ready somethings coming you are a guardian and it comes with guardian eyes you can see other guardians glow when using you cloak now goodbye" he says sombrely and the I wake up in my lab heart pounding "guardian hey let's get to work" I fit my cloak out with a holographic HUD and a mask like erron black from mortal kombat when I used to play it with clean sweep then a Tear runs down my face then I hook up my pup tag to my holo graphic hood and sync it so I don't have to wear my pup tag I mod my bag and wait then I start to build a room to test my powers so I tried my super speed and I finished it in a mater of second wow I thought then hear the call I say look out to floor and then poof I teleport with a puff of smoke then I wait for everyone to jump out then chase who doesn't know about me joining says "paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" then I walk up and say " gunnery sergeant ratchet ready to kill" then de cloak and everyone stares chase lunges over and tries to tackle me I teleport to the other side of him and kick him over and he whimpers Marshall says "finally met your match chase" everyone laughs chase blushes

Then everyone remembers what happened and snarl at me then I show that I'm alpha and give them the stare! They check them self and remain in line Ryder says "this is ratchet as you all ready know I brought him up here to say that he is our combatant and weaponisation specialist with apparently powers" he says in surprise then Zuma says "bro how are you a gunnery Sargent anyway" I reply "Navy Seals" everyone looks at me then I take my hood of they Se a scar running through my eye area rocky says "that the first time anyone's seen your face it look sick" I say "wonder hoe I got it" Skye says "stabbed in the face?" "No for disobeying order no.2 don't break your cover I was a rookie sniper bullet skimmed my face causing that scar as you see and my eye is white because of that" then I pull back up my hood " Zuma you where enrolled for next year but after that accident you where pulled out and I had to stay." I said with grief then I cloak and walk out side Ryder briefs the mission and I sit out side it was a small one so Ryder stayed at the look out then I walk in and take the elevator down and walk out side without knowing that Zuma and Skye where following me I take of my gear and then I walk and start to putonghua codes into my computer at that time I get up not seeing that Zuma and Skye where there looking at my back in shock then Zuma starts "that's a lot of scars and cuts" I hear him and reply " that is why mom didn't enrol you after the first one" I say walking to my chamber then they see something my eyes glow green and they start to glow "I can't believe it you guys are going to get a surprise tomorrow morning" I smile and they walk back out and go to be at around 9:30.


	6. MEET THE SHADOW MAN

HEY GUYS SO IM JUST SAYING THIS BUT IF YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW THANKS ALL

MEET THE SHADOW MAN

I wake up and get out side and then sit under a tree and play with my butterfly knife and think then I use my guardian eyes and see everyone "man shadow man when I get everyone together I going to open the door to limbo" so I get up and see zuma and Skye de cloak "told you where in for a surprise" I say they nodded and I got everyone in a room saying limbo thrall and then everyone dropped and them

n I fell down then white and everyone is freaking out looking at shadow man "hey what up shadow man long time no see" I say while I shake his hand "indeed" he replies then he says "are you ready for this ratchet" I nod "then you are the clan leader of light" "good bye"then I wake up and see all the cloaks with the same customisation and light weapons and I see dual revolvers at my feet and say "you know me too well" .


	7. LIGHT

LETS CUT TO THE CHASE YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO SAYS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

LIGHT

15 minutes later and everyone wakes back up to their cloak and weapons and look puzzled Marshall asks "who was that" "Shadow man leader of limbo you are all guardians sworn to the light feared by demons and praised by the light called to protect the weak with your weapons and cunning. Everyone looks at their cloaks and read the message and then come to realise what was going on then chase speaks "are you are leader" " yes something is coming I can feel it an invasion of adventure bay I have to train you" everyone says "training to use your powers and weapons throughly simulation come on let's go I dash out and build simulation room and by the time they get there they are suited for combat. "So let's do this lets get you guys up to date on all the combat simulations

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Looks like you all look up to date on everything strike me all at once they gather all their strength and attack me and I with stand all of it "light shield got to know when to use it and then I smile and hi 5 everyone and get snacks.


	8. THE DEMON

HEY I GIVE CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE DUKE AND ROSE AND SORRY I CANT SAY WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE I FORGOT PLEASE REVIEW

THE DEMON

Me,Skye and zuma where looking in the woods for something important to adventure bays survival of the invasion "here it is the Great oak no demon can enter it lets go,"what do you think is down there" says Zuma "something important ah I can cave it out lets go" after a few minutes the oak was carved out into a shelter and we built stairs and built a dirt road to the main road and I say "that will do I'll check up on the rest of them" I call chase he picks up "how it going chase?" "Man we need help duke it treating us like Shit" "I'll be right there" "and he says you can't beat him cause you suck" "we'll find out. They Skye and zuma walks over "what is going on Zuma says "guy called duke treating the rest of light badly I straighten thing out grab my hands" they grab it and I say "bridge in front off lookout" poof we where there "cloak guys this is not going to end well for him"

We walk up the hill zuma and skye de cloak behind chase and rocky "he is going to whoop dukes ass duke see me "hi duke" I mutter "so you are ratchet I presume" "bitch you guessed it" duke says "you want to fight lets fight" my eyes flow green and see he is possessed "guys he is possessed standard formation" they circle duke and I repeat "Tier one attacks knock out the demon I'll finish him" they nod and all attack at once knocking the demon out I shoot it in the head and poof black smoke appeared "demon essence" "grand thrall" then it is gone "the under world I presume" I nod " I'm going to my lab if anyone needs me just come down" I say while timing duke to the tree I jump down and a minute later on the surface rose arrives "hey rose"says Skye "how are you" "good" rose replies "who did that" she says looking at duke "my cuz" "oh"she says impressed "what's his name" "ratchet" Skye says eagerly "he work in that tree just go over there" "ok thanks" she says as she walks over to the tree and see the secret passage open "wow he has been busy" then she jump down and see me working on a project and I'm teleporting everywhere and she says "wow" I teleport down and say " well you look nice you part of paw patrol" "yes name rose just came to see if you want to go somewhere" " just wait a sec and I put my cloak and bag on and I we walk out and I see Ryder " hey I see you met rose" "uh yeah I" did saying while blushing " make sure that your back before night no problem as we walk across the bridge "so what is up with the cloak fashion" she asks me I take of my hood she sees my face and gasps " long story I'm a guardian and an invasion is coming I can feel it " she agrees with me and then we are by a tree and sit down "so you have powers" I say intrigued she nods and I lay back and see something "is that a pizza place sweet you want to eat" I ask " yeah I love pizza" she replies and we walk of in to the pizza place.


	9. TRUE SIDE

HEY GUYS WHAT UP IM BACK AND AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW THANKS

TRUE SIDE

As rose and me walk into the pizza place I ask "what do you want I can get it take-away" "pepperoni and meat lovers thanks" she replies happily I tell them then use super speed to make the pizzas in mere minutes and she looks at me in shock " you have powers" she says "yeah why" "well I thought that I could only have powers" she says feeling pleased "I'm a guardian remember"I tell her satisfied that I got it through to her and then I grab her and say "favourite place" then suddenly where at my favourite place just over the bay with the pizza "not much but it's private" I say " it's wonderful how did you find this place" she says intrigued " when I was wondering around and found it I love I can see everything" I say feel at peace we sit down and start eating the pizza but I couldn't help feeling that she was taking an interest in me but I put it off and she suddenly asks "is that the lookout" she says.

-ROSES POV-

Man this place is beautiful can't believed he found it and I think I like him I haven't seen his face yet he seems to conceal it a lot and super powers wow can't believe it and the light man this place has turned crazy since I left and duke poor duke he got REKT but it was a demon

-MY POV-

"Just look at that sunset it's amazing" I say "I know" she replies suddenly something kicks in and I lean forward and she does too oh god what's happening I wasn't trained for this I braced for the worst then it happened the most dreadful thing in my life we kissed then we stop and I suddenly say"il be back" blushing ferociously and I walk around the corner "what the fuck was I thinking fucking primal instinct damn".

-ROSES POV-

We kissed oh my gosh why did that happen primal instinct I guess but I do like him I hope he shows his face now.

-MY POV-

I walk around the corner and sit back down and blush while taking off my hood and she sees my scar and looks at me "guessing something to do with a gun"I reply "sniper round lost my partner on that day as a rookie then we look at each other then I say "do you like me by any chance"she says "yes you" "yes and shit it is almost night we better get to the lookout" after one last kiss I teleport us back and we head to bed.


	10. Old friends

HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOY

OLD FRIENDS

I wake up and turn on my heavy metal playlist and start to eat breakfast and then start playing the cords on the guitar that I grab meanwhile the rest of the pups wake up and start wondering what the noise and the first on the go to my place was rose and was astonished at me playing the guitar and claps in applause and then the rest of them come and watch and I turn up the music and start and playing faster and then I stop and then get a drink then rose says "how can you play guitar that well" I reply "practice from time off" the pups then See me walk off with rose to talk and then Zuma says "they seem interested in each other" chase buts in "yeah they do as I see it now" then I kiss rose on the nose and go up my back way and rose says to them " he's going to see old friends I'm in charge" "old friends" says rubble.

As I walk up to the base I pull out my five-sevens and walk and stand about five hundred meters and see guns lay siege at me then a squad comes around and then starts to fire I pick off the rookies then aim for the officer and then I see it's LYNX then I take off my cloak and he says "ratchet?" "in the flesh ass hole" I reply "as rude as ever I'll take you to see the others" as we see the other clean sweep asks "where were you these past 2 years" "dead for 2 months then revived" they gasp and I say " got to go just wanted to say hi" then I bolt off and pick up some flowers on the way and give them to rose and then go back to my place and spend the rest of the day there.


	11. ONE KILL

HEY GUYS IT HAS BEEN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN SICK AND FORGOT TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

ONE KILL

It's ten in the morning and I wake up cook breakfast and then sit at my computer and start to boot my suit up when it boots up rose comes in and hugs me then I nuzzle her she says "what you doing" "just doing daily things you know" I say sarcastically then a call comes up on screen I say "what do you want" the caller replies "just one last job then your free of service assassination mission old friend clean sweep will be with you get to hq and gear up" "on it" I say quickly. Rose says "good luck" "thanks" I say as I dash off she sighs and goes back to the other pups.

As soon as I get there I see clean sweep "last job too man" "yeah" he replies "let's do this" as we suit up he asks "I ain't got a place to stay mind if I crash at yours" "no probs" I reply then we set out as we arrive I ask "who we killing" "Jackson auto villa" he says "ain't that the mother fucking rouge navy seal" I say scornfully " yep here he comes" I pull out my Dsr 50 and load it up and wait and see he pauses and I take the shot right to the head and then run quickly to the car "a lambo man you rich" I say sliding into the car "no this was yours" "oh yeah" I respond as I take the wheel and dove for the lookout and then dive into my garage "wow this place is good how long you been living here" "about 1 and a half years" humbly and then we have some food and start to talk.


	12. RATCHETS PAST

HEY GUYS IM BACK JUST WONT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST 5DAYS FROM TOMORROW SORRY BUT STUFF IS GOING ON YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

RATCHETS PAST

Everything went black little did I know I was in my mind out side of my body every one was frantic I was shot by the dark our opposites and I was in the med bay I see shadow man "you will see past memories now remember then we'll I look at a white screen and see as I watch when I went lost and then me being found at a monastery and trained in martial arts and then meeting Damien stone and becoming a bounty hunter and then almost killing him and then working for the navy seals and being reincarnated and joking the light and meeting the woman of my dreams rose and the shadow man says "remember I'm here for you now I have healed you bullet wound a bit so you are no longer unconscious so goodbye" I wake up heart beating pull out my pistols and aim them at Ryder then clean sweep says " chill out dude your awake it's ok" I suddenly look at my wound and see it is healing rapidly and then in two minutes it is fully heals I get up and say "I'll See you later I got to do something" I grab chase Zuma and Skye and say true side and poof we are there I proceed to tell them about my past then Zuma spikes up as he says "you worked for Damien stone!" As he lunges for me then I tell the rest of the memories then they are silent then chase speaks slowly "man your past was hard you killed and slaughtered why?" "Cause I had to if I didn't I would be dead long a go" then Zuma says "why did you work for him" I reply "had to he had one of my friend an eye for an eye" then Skye says "but how I don't get it you killed mine and chases parents" "yep Damien that son of a bitch made me and I didn't want to he forced me with my friends I had to or me and my friends would be killed" I say sadly then Zuma speaks up "then why not Greg and shelly" "because I ripped his legs off and almost killed him and Greg and shelly found you and mom gave them you" "oh" " I would kill you so now where strait if you keep anything from me your dead kapeesh everyone" I say they nod and we go back to the look out and I see rose " I think chase you tell her I'm need rest" he nod and I proceed to my house and clump on the floor and sleep I am rudely awakened by rose two hours later with a slap to the face "ouch what happening" she kisses me and then sits on the bed "why didn't you tell me" she barks " I didn't want to bring up my past it's hard on me I didn't like it so I try to bury it" then I lay down and she does too and we sleep.

The next day I wake up to see 6 pairs of eyes looking a me then I pull out my pistols and they run off rose wakes up and we head out the the kitchen and then clean sweep joins us "hey bro who's this" he says still drowsy "this is rose" I reply and then rose take me out to the back " I have question will you be my boyfriend" she says "yeah I do like you so you want to stay at mine now you can sleep with me I cool with it if you want" I say acceptingly and she replies "yeah, ok nice then do you want to play some paint ball now" "maybe later after breakfast" I reply as we walk back into the room for breakfast.


	13. THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

HEY SO IT WAS EASTER HAD TO SPEND TIME WITH PEOPLE SO I HADN'T BE WRITING SORRY BUT IT HAPPENS.

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

I wake up trying to not wake up rose and walk out into the kitchen and see shadow man and he says "the invasion is beginning" I say willingly "how do I stop it" "how do you stop it no no no it's how do you all stop it" he says plainfully "you're going some where with this aren't you" I say "gather everyone they are coming I soon get everyone up and ready to see the shadow man and. Then he greets them and fills them in on what is going on then I but in and say " hey can you come here for a sec" he walks over and says "what do you want" "look after her ok I don't want her hurt and fill her in on what happening if she is a guardian please tell her and I thank you for this" as I walk back out and we get ready we walk out to fight the dark.

-ROSES POV-

I wake up and see a man on the end of the bed and say "who are you" "I am shadow man guardian of limbo you are a guardian" "I'm a what" I say confused he proceeds to tell me everything and then sends me to ratchets location with my cloak and twin knifes.

-MY POV-

I hear something in the bushes and then I lunge and see its rose she says "thought you could need a hand" I say "ok I'm engaging you guys stay here I walk out and see a heap of pups and humans walk in "we are here to kill you light scum" they says "you will die" I say enraged I grab my revolvers and fuse them to make a shot gun "I'm ready busters" I say they lunge everyone breaks cover and behind attacking every one we scare of a few of them and then a bullet is shot at rose I jump and take it for her and then they fade off "come on pull through the dark" rose sobs "let's get him to intensive care now" clean sweeps says grabbing me and everyone grabbing him he says "hospital and we are there I'm rushed to icu and then taken to theatre and everything turned black.


	14. THE AFTERMATH OF THE ENCOUNTER

HEY IM BACK AND READY FOR SOMETHING BIG AND LOUD A HEAVY METAL CONCERT ILL BE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS SO NO BOOK CHAPTERS.

AFTERMATH OF THE ENCOUNTER

I see shadow man he says "you have had the operation you have heard rose is with you blocking the door wake up" I wake up and see rose keeping the door closed and then locks it "see you're awake" she says great fully get up and I'll fill you what's happening she tells me and I reply "so the dark has unleashed zombies In the hospital to spread along adventure bay" "at least they have blocked them in I agreed to mind you that was 4 days ago" she says feeling distressed I grab my gear and say "let's get out of here" I kick down the door and blast lead into the zombies and call Ryder and he says "your up we can't let out until you kill all of them"I kill the last of them and see that a girl she is running from the zombie in the hospital and then she runs behind me looking scared and I walk up to the zombie and slit his neck and she hugs me and I say "open up the main door there all clear" they open the door and the girl says "thank you my mum is in there can you get her" I walk in and her mum and grab her

I run out and go back in and see Damien stone "thought you where dead you bastard" he says "I work for the dark now and let's fight I will win this time" "you demise stone" I say feeling calm he suddenly summons a zombie hoard "well you send someone to do your dirty work for you typical" I smugly say as I pull out my shotty and start to lay in to the zombies " so your a the reason for the zombies" I yell and rip out my tommy gun "I'm a conjurer" he says "so it's still tounge and check fuck you I guess" stone replies as he strides and I'm knocked back but luckily pulled out a c4 and tag it to his back and run and as soon I get out I run and yell "get the fuck down"everyone hits the floor and I drop and hit the detonator and BOOM it explodes and then I get up and walk to Zuma and says "Damien is alive" Zuma shits himself.


	15. DEAD WALKING

OK LET ME REPHRASE THAT I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTERS TILL I LEAVE IN ONE WEEK

DEAD WALKING

I wake up and grab stuff and say true side and then I'm sitting down on the cliff side I roll a joint and light it I take a puff and sit and relax and think about what is happening an hour later I'm disturbed by a voice "when did you start using weed" rose asks "just helps me calm down when I fritz because stuff is coming back to me and it's hard to not go physco and kill everyone because I get tense like this just let you know want one" "no I'm good so someone is here to see you" then someone in a black cloak "ratchet is that you" "are the person I'm thinking of" Sargent ALPHA aka josh" I walk off the cliff and I teleport in midair and hide behind the bush.

-ROSES POV-

He says "man I remember hoe he got that scar that's the day died and it then I got sent to limbo then I was teleported to costal bay it's half way across the country" I look surprised and then he sees me out of the corner of his eye "so who are you" "rose I'm ratchets 'friend' " " I can't tell that is an understatement" he says ratchet walks out of a bush and pats him in the back "man I have missed you" ratchet hugging him he sit back down and says "Josh make your self is at home at the lookout and clean sweep will show you around I need a word with rose" he nods and I sit down with ratchet and Josh walks of.

-MY POV-

So rose is sitting next to me and starts to talk to me and I fell my eyes glow red and she sees a bullet wound turn purple "stab me there" I say wincing in pain she starts to cry " I can't I love you" " I you don't do it I will be possessed and there will be no one to love please I beg you do it" I Yelp she grabs one sword and prices my wound and essence came out I box it and send it to the underworld and then I pass stages of procession and return to normal I say thanks and pass out when I wake up and rose is still with me "you didn't leave thanks for that as well I get up and kiss her she returns it and says "so what you doing tonight" I stop then I reply "I'm sleeping" she blushes and says "only a joke" then she kisses me and we sit back and enjoy the sunset and then head home and we head to bed. Then suddenly I'm wake up grab my gear and head outside and see a black figure under a tree I walk up and see its rose I sit down unnoticed and she says "knew you would come eventually you felt something wrong didn't you" I blush " I didn't feel your tail hitting my shoulder" she blushes "you have had a hard life what is it like now" "better but worse you know what I mean" then a third figure arrives as we are kissing " am I intruding anything" we suddenly break away and say "no not at all Zuma sit down" he sits " can't sleep either to much on my mind" he says while I roll a joint "why can't you" I say blowing out smoke " so I think I know what is going on are you two dating. We nod he smiles and says "I won't tell because you are my brother" I say "well I know what is going on with you and your lady friend mr love magnet" causing him to blush "I promise I won't tell" he breathes a sigh of relief and he asks for the truth about mum and I tell him about everything and he looks at me "your the runt of the litter" "yep but I have proving that I'm not" and we sit down and me and rose hug.


	16. THE FINAL SHOWDOWN

HEY GUYS THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK UNTILL MY NEW ONE CALLED ROUGE WHICH WILL BE BOOK 2

THE FINAL SHOWDOWN

-2 weeks later-

I'm running towards the battle killing everything insight the invasion was here everyone retreated to the great Oak and we where the only ones in town "any last words" they all speak their mind and we get ready two minutes later swarms of Demons exit a portal and start chase yells "their full army at least 1,500,000" I say "nice working with you all but this is the end of the line lets go" we all run and attack all of them encountering our opposition dark I was the first to finish my pack and opposite of at least 2000 then I help the other and the rest demons are killed all that was left as the Dark I say "I'll fight single combat to the death" a wolf called jamus accepted "ratchet good luck" says rose I walk up and we pull out our weapons and I made my first move shot him in the front paw knocking out his bow and he pulls out a knife I do to he lunges I dodge and cut his back rocky says "he ripping him up" then I'm pulled on the floor wrestling with his knife and then dealing the final blow and they disappear and I say "I need sanctuary" my eyes are glowing black and "I'm losing it this is the last you will see of me I'm going rouge if you want to find me think of my early life and then I vanish with the wind and silence.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK TWO ROUGE


End file.
